


Stand by me

by J_Antebellum



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Antebellum/pseuds/J_Antebellum
Summary: How Ashlyn and Ali picked Kina Grannis' 'Stand by me' as their first dance song for their wedding on December 28th 2019.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Stand by me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot that came to me listening to that song and made me interrupt my current story's writing to quickly make. Hope you enjoy!

They had been at it for hours, days, weeks. They only had a couple months until their wedding, they were late to hiring a singer, and between that, their new house's shopping, and all the other things they had to do, many wedding related, Ali was growing more anxious each day that passed, to a point that was starting to freak Ashlyn out too, because usually she was the anxious wreck and Ali was her stoic, calm rock, so this was out of place. They had agreed on something slow, rather acoustic, cheesy but not too much, romantic, meaningful, but no lyrics seemed to speak enough to them. None seemed to say it all while still having a nice melody, and others seemed to say too much. There had to be a middle point, they were sure.

So on a Sunday afternoon after training, while Ali showered, Ashlyn was, not for the first time, sat in front of her laptop, trying to come up with the perfect song. It didn't have to be their song, they'd rather keep that one more private, and they hadn't scheduled dancing classes because they liked their rather natural, sorta clumsy slow dancing style, and the song had to fit that, and they were both such perfectionists... many songs had been even loved at first and then somehow stopped making any sense after a hundred listens, so they couldn't have that either.

And then, as she felt herself starting to lose her mind again, her phone on the table lit with a text from her cousin Carlin Smith.

'Girl, have you checked Kina Grannis' songs? she's got such a beautiful voice, I bet she'd still be free to sing at your wedding.'

Frowning lightly because she had no idea who the heck she was -and she had hoped to get some high profile at the wedding for Ali- but also willing to accept any help by then, Ashlyn googled her and found her songs in youtube. She picked one randomly just to hear her voice and immediately fell for her style, her guitar, her soft voice, her pace... it was just fantastic. She wasn't hearing the shower anymore, but Ali was probably getting into her pyjamas, which meant she should be starting dinner already, but when her eyes suddenly read on the screen 'Stand by me', a cover by Kina Grannis, her heart skipped a beat. She loved the song, and she could still remember when Prince Harry of the United Kingdom had gotten married and, in a recap video they had one day casually caught on the news, they showed a choir singing that song at their wedding. Her jaw had dropped at how stunning it was, and Ali's eyes had gotten watery and she had smiled so big. They were engaged by then, and they had ended up kissing with the song, feeling it said it all, really. Ali had commented how perfect of a choice it had been, because she, after all, didn't think it was so important for a wedding song to speak of love and marriage and spending forever together. She knew, with divorced parents, that it may not happen that way, but that what truly mattered was having someone to stand by you no matter what, like her parents still did for one another. No matter the fights, the arguments, the disagreements, the strain in the relationship, the drama, the hardship... someone who stands by you and takes care of you and your family for the love you once shared, for the kids or out of human decency, so that ' _If the sky that we look upon, well should tumble and fall, and the mountains should crumble to the sea_ ' she wouldn't have to stand alone. It was Ali's greatest fear, to have to stand alone.

Ali entered the room drying her hair and wearing her pyjamas, barefoot, and Ashlyn clicked on the song, getting up.

"Leave that," Ashlyn said taking the hairdryer.

"What?"

"Let's dance," Ashlyn wrapped Ali's arms around her neck, smiling confidently at her and wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist as the song started.

They began to sway with the music and soon they were sharing a kiss, swaying slowly, feeling the whole lyrics deep inside, and grinning at each other. Ashlyn started whispering the lyrics nuzzled against her neck as they danced, and heard Ali hold back a sob and hold her tighter, a wet nose brushing against her neck. She closed her eyes, and they immersed in the music.

When it finally ended, they beamed at one another.

"You did it," Ali said, eyes watery, cupping her face.

"For my princess? Anything," Ashlyn kissed her softly. "I know you don't believe on promises of eternal love, and you don't want me to promise anything I can't hundred percent guarantee, and life is hard, we don't know what the future holds... but I'm one hundred and ten percent sure, Alexandra, that I'll spend my whole time in this Earth standing right by you no matter what."

A tear fell down Ali's cheek and she grinned, caressing her cheeks.

"That's all I need. As long as you're here, everything will be just fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Ali kissed her. "So much..."

And she was about to show her just how much, her own way.


End file.
